Yesterday Went Too Soon
by Black Metalgarurumon
Summary: Taichi thinks about Sora and Matts relationship.. Songfic to Feeder's Yesterday Went Too Soon... *Contains A little Veemon Bashing*


Body **~Disclaimer~**

**I do not, never have, never will own digimon. They are copyright of the owners.**

**Yesterday Went Too Soon: Lyrics by Grant Nicholas, Music by Feeder, copyright The Echo Label. There done.**

****

****

**Yesterday Went Too Soon**

****

**Taichi sat in his room, looking at the busy streets below him. He had been moping around ever since he discovered of Yamato and Sora's 'relationship' He had accepted it on the face but couldn't stand it on the inside. He hated the idea of those two. Basically Taichi had become a hermit. He couldn't leave the house, in case he saw them. The door knocked, Hikari poked her head around the door.**

****

**'Tai, you okay?' He welcomed her friendliness, but she was butting in.**

**'Go away Kari, I'm busy'**

**'Doing what? Feeling sorry for yourself? Well don't because it's your fault' She then run off to 'play' with Daisuke's feelings. 'Despite holding the crest of light, she sure can be evil' Tai thought to himself 'But she's right it is my fault. I'm victim of regret. Regretting ever having the chance to...'**

****

**He lay his head on the pillow and began to think of what could have been. His dream was obviously about Sora, the girl he thought about every night. When it became too much, he woke up, it was two hours later. Taichi walked into the bathroom and washed the smell of sweat from him. He couldn't remember the dream, it was better that way anyway. He looked out the window, it was raining. But he didn't care, he needed to get out. Or did he need to get away from it all? He took the lift to the top of the apartment building and got off at the rooftop. He looked down at the streets and the busy night-life. Then it came out. All the anger he had bottled up, all the regret, fear, everything.**

****

**'SORA!'**

****

**Raising his hands into the sky, he waited for a response.**

****

**Nothing.**

****

**He wished she knew how much he was hurting. He wanted her to see how it was for him. How it was through his eyes. Taichi went back down to his apartment and back to his room, to dwell in his misery. Silence. The pain of it. All he waited for was his angel, his happiness to come and pick him from his pit of sadness.**

****

***One week later***

****

**Taichi sat on his bed again. Thinking about what went wrong. Was it because I threw up in her hat, long ago. Was it because I was afraid? Afraid of what? There was too many questions, most of which he couldn't answer. There was one which he could. Who's fault was it? Taichi knew this one. He should have just accepted what had happened. But he couldn't. He had to do something, anything. 'What? Kill Yamato? No, thats just silly, it's not his fault' It had thought that had run through his mind all week. It was to be disrupted by Gatomon.**

****

**'Hey Tai, You seen Kari?'**

**'No, I haven't' He snapped at the digimon**

**'What wrong with you?' Gatomon asked back**

**'Nothing'**

**'This wouldn't happen to do with a certain girl named Sora, would it?' She had hit the nail on the head and she knew it from Taichi's response.**

**'I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM WITH SORA AND MATT'S STUPID FUCKING LOVE LIFE!'**

**'Of couse not, thats why you've been miserable since they got together, snapped everyones head off and go beserk when someone mentions them. Am I correct?'**

****

**'Damn bloody cat' Taichi thought to himself 'Why does she have to be so smart? Why can't she be like Miko?'**

****

**'Okay, okay. You got me. Big deal'**

**'Kari said you had no problem with it. So how come you do?'**

**'I don't really, it's just.....'**

****

**Tai told the cat digimon everything, how he regretted not saying anything to Sora and how it was all his fault. As it went on, he began to lighten up, he no longer had the burden anymore. Just to make sure, he threatened Gatomon that if she told anyone, He'd tell Veemon that Gatomon liked him. Gatomon shuddered at the idea of Veemon following her like Daisuke did with Kari.**

****

**'Ok I'll keep shut'**

**'Good' Taichi smiled for the first time in two weeks**

**'By the way Tai?' Gatomon asked**

**'Yep?'**

**'What does 'Fucking' mean?' Taichi looked at Gatomon and began laughing at what had been asked 'Well Tai?'**

**'Um... Ask Kari! She'll tell you!'**

****

**Taichi laughed as the Gatomon walked out to go and ask Hikari what it meant. He stood outside Hikari's door listening to what they were saying. Takeru was in the room with Patamon as well.**

****

**'Kari? What does fucking mean?'**

****

**Taichi could only imagine Hikari and Takeru's faces right now. He could Patamon asking what it meant as well. Taichi was now in a fit of giggles. Agumon noticed what Taichi was doing and walked over.**

****

**'Well Tai what does fucking mean?' Agumon looked at him curiously**

**'Well, Agumon, Um.... It means..... Hatred! Why don't you check what it means' Lying through his back teeth, something he had gotten used to. He began laughing as the digimon walked off to find a dictionary and find it's meaning**

****

**~Yesterday Went Too Soon~**

****

**Sitting in today watching traffic buzzing by and faces nosing in**

**A victim of regret it glitters and it fades away like silver turning grey.**

**Washed it all away waiting for this dream to end before it sucks me in.**

****

**(Bridge)**

**I'm climbing high**

**Up above the streets and rows of neon lights**

**I'm holding out my hand but I'm alone**

****

**(Chorus)**

**Wish I could show you**

**Wish you could see through my eyes**

**Tomorrow shines through**

**But I'm missing yesterday.**

****

**Crashing on the ground the silence seems to suffocate and bury me again**

**Waiting for a taste of happiness to lift me free and carry me away**

****

**(Bridge)**

**(Chorus)**

****

**Today. Lost another week. Feeling like a lepar in a world of vanity**

**It's killing me today. Addiction pulls you down you know and she's the drug I need**

****

**(Chorus)**

****

**~End~**

****

**And then Veemon fell from the window of the Kamiya apartment, after stalking Gatomon.**

****

**(A/N couldn't resist putting the last part in!)**


End file.
